Digital Snapshots
by digigirl02
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of various digimon characters.
1. Hero

A/N & Disclaimer- While trying to work on my writings skills I have written some drabbles based on various digimon characters that I hope you all enjoy. As always, I do not own the franchise.

Hero

Goggles, in the anime and magna they represented strength, courage and leadership. All qualities that Takato admired. Every week as he watched the goggle clad hero on his favorite show, Digimon, Digital Monsters he would find himself wishing, hoping really, that he could be them. The one that everyone looked up to and inspired to be, in other words the hero.

He remembered the day that he first received a pack of the trading cards. How excited he was when he discovered that he had an Agumon card. To him it felt like a sign, that he too, like his hero Taichi could be a chosen child. He also remember spending countless hours learning the game and honing his skills while wishing for a chance to be a tamer with his very own digimon, a creation that he made himself that would be based off of his first digimon card, but only better . His name would be Guilmon, and he would the best digimon ever. They would become best friends and would go on many adventures, just like Taichi and his friends. And then maybe, just maybe he could be a hero just like them.


	2. Perpared

A/N- While writing this I came up with two endings, so I am going to post both.

Prepared

Come on Jyou, you can do this, just remember to take a deep breath. That wasn't so hard was it, now relax. Think of something pleasing like studying or music. But not the loud screeching rock music that Taichi listens to or the intelligible rap music that Daisuke likes and especially not those annoying boy bands that Miyako seems to enjoy. But something nice, like classical or jazz music. Speaking of which, I wonder when Koushiro is going to return the CD that I had lent him. Not that it really matters at this moment. Wait a minute, what was I stressing out over again? Oh yeah, now I remember, I was in the middle of giving myself a pep talk.

So quit stressing over this. You are going to do just fine. You've spent countless hours preparing for this. If anything you are over-prepared. But then again that what I get for being old reliable. I remember the day Gomamon first called me that. At first I thought he was mocking me, but I later found out that he wasn't. I miss that little guy.

"Hey you," Jyou heard a voice yell out to him from the bottom of the ladder causing the glasses wearing young man to snap out of his trance as he stood on the diving board . "Are you going to go or what?"

Ending 2

"Hey you," the operator of the ski lift yelled, as the lift descended back down with Jyou still on it. "You were supposed to get off at the top."


	3. Young

Young

A/N- Takes place during the Kaiser arc.

They say that he's too young, but what does that mean exactly. Just because of the fact that he hasn't been on the earth as long as the others means that he is somehow less then them and that his opinions don't matter. Maybe they think because of his young age that he needs to be protected from the harsh realities of this world. A world that can be cold and unforgiving, like death.

He knows all about death, after losing his father at a tender age and how he was forced to grow up faster then his peers. Sure, he still had his mother and grandfather with him. But it was not the same, even though he loved them dearly. He also hated the looks of sympathy that he would receive from strangers who heard about his father.

And now, as a digidestined, he was given a task. To protect both his world and the Digital world, just like his father protected him. After been given this responsibility, he knew what he wanted to do. And that was to make his father proud and to show his teammates that despite his age he could be a valued member of the team. Now he is just wishing for that day that he would prove his worth.


	4. Puzzle

Puzzle

He never had one, a brother that is. And now here he finds himself standing face to face with a complete stranger who claims to be his twin. It seems preposterous to him, after all, why hadn't his father ever mention to him that he had a brother, and a twin at that. It almost seemed like a cosmic joke or something, but yet there was a part deep down that knew that he knew it to be true. That the face looking back at him was not his reflection as he wanted to believe, but a part of him that was some how forgotten.

It almost seemed that it was like a piece of him that had been lost from him was finally found. The piece that he had been searching his whole life for but never realized until then. But then again maybe in a sub conscience way he did. For that was the real reason he took that anonymous message that brought him here in the first place. Maybe it was destiny way of finally reuniting the darkness and the light.


	5. Moment

Moment

It's him, it's really him. Finally after all this searching he is able to see him, hear him and touch his hand. The moment that he had been dreaming of for so long as finally came true. But it's not a dream, because he is actually here with him. It wasn't like anything that he had ever experienced before, like a part of his destiny was being fulfilled.

For it seemed that everything that had happened to him prior to this, wither good or bad was leading up to this moment when they would finally reunite. And it was at that moment that he felt complete. That anything that fate would throw his way, he would be okay. For he finally had his twin back.


	6. Complain

A/N- Written for the drabble a month challenge.

Complain

She knew that she was being a pill and that her complaining wasn't helping the situation hand but yet she felt compiled to. After all, she has always believed in speaking her mind and being in this strange world with these strange monsters wasn't her idea of fun. But yet, a part of her somehow knew that her being brought her wasn't just a fluke. That she was needed here for something bigger then herself. Watching as her plant like friend saved her from yet another rogue digimon, she found herself wondering what the reason behind all of it was.


End file.
